


Never Let Go

by sorapantsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorapantsu/pseuds/sorapantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their idle days, Sei and Kouki are always in deep thought, thinking about their life and relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> There’s something with me and the songs I’m listening to and I always relate them to AkaFuri. (Send help). This fic is inspired from a Filipino singer’s song, A Very Special Love by Sarah Geronimo. (Look it up, it’s a really nice song.)

_**I never believed in love** _  
_**I was deceived by love** _  
_**I never had much luck** _  
_**With lovers before** _

 

Sei could count in his fingers the number of times he had woken up in the afternoon, and today was one of it. Summer vacation already started and yet he couldn’t just sit idle all day, given that his father would expect him to fulfil his duties as the sole heir. He was instructed to be genius at everything and he did nothing be best at anything.

However, there was one thing he wasn’t sure if he could be the best at it.

Being a boyfriend.

He thought it was silly, but his mindset was to aim the top, always.

Truthfully, he didn’t believe in love, he didn’t know that he can fall in love as well. So being in a relationship was really… _weird_. Weird in a good way, if he might say.

Before, he never really thought about love. He considered it useless. He thought he won’t gain any merit from it, and he assumed his father disclosed it as such as well.

 

_**And I couldn't compete** _  
_**I seemed** _  
_**Just part of the street** _  
_**To be walked on** _  
_**By everyone but then** _

 

Kouki had a habit of waking up late in the afternoon, but today he woke up earlier than usual. He was home alone and he thought he could do something productive while letting the time pass. But in the end, he ended up just sitting idly with thoughts in his mind.

He was just blankly staring up at the ceiling with his thoughts floating in his head. He recalled all their matches, their number of loses and wins. He remembered that he was always on the bench, rarely called out on the court.

He suddenly felt insecure.

He had always thought of himself as someone weak, average, and nothing special. He was surrounded with talented players, especially Kagami who was born with natural talent and Kuroko, who was a Miracle.

He thought there was no way he could compete against anyone.

That’s how low he thought of himself.

 

_**Then I found** _  
_**A very special love in you** _  
_**It's a feeling that's so totally new** _  
_**Over and over** _  
_**It's burning inside** _

 

But then they found love in each other. They found something they had never felt before.

Sei thought Kouki was just an insignificant character but surprisingly, the boy was actually the one that changed him. And Kouki thought Sei made him feel more confident and special.

It was a feeling that felt unreal and true at the same time. They couldn’t quite know how to explain it, how to express it, but every time they see and spend time which other, they felt an overflowing amount of happiness inside them.

They felt like they were pieces of puzzle that perfectly fit each other.

 

_**And I found** _  
_**A very special love in you** _  
_**And it almost breaks me in two** _  
_**Squeezing me tighter** _  
_**But I'm never gonna let go** _

 

But sometimes, Kouki find it difficult to breathe when with Sei. It was probably because he was his opposite: an emperor, a miracle, a genius. He was truly a special person unlike him who was plain, average, and just so-so.

Yet even so, a special bond had already formed between them. A bond that made them unable to let go of each other.

 

_**You're not like the rest** _  
_**I know you're one of the best** _  
_**You give more than you should** _  
_**And take nothing in return** _

 

Despite Kouki thinking that he was just a nobody, Sei thought of him as something more.

He was different than anyone he had met so far. He was a coward yet Kouki did he went up against him in a game without any complaint. He wasn’t strong like the regulars in his team but he still gave out his best in every match he played in.

Aside from being a player, as a lover, Kouki was generous. Sei could tell Kouki was very forgiving and thoughtful. He can sometimes go into little extremes and didn’t expect anything to return.

He almost didn’t think of Sei. Kouki was selfless.

It was one of Kouki’s many traits that Sei love.

 

_**Stay always with me** _  
_**And I always will be** _  
_**The one person** _  
_**That you can count on** _  
_**Always to love you** _

 

Kouki had always thought that Sei always put up a perfect, unbreakable façade but he knew Sei was rather lonely.

That was why he decided to always give everything to Sei, that he’d make him feel that he was there for him no matter what happens, that he can count on him if he ever felt breaking down.

That Kouki loves Sei more than he loves himself.

 

_**And I found** _  
_**A very special love in you** _  
_**It's a feeling that's so totally new** _  
_**Over and over** _  
_**It's burning inside** _  
_**And I found** _  
_**A very special love in you** _  
_**And it almost breaks me in two** _  
_**Squeezing me tighter** _  
_**But I'm never gonna let go** _

 

Suddenly, Kouki’s phone rang and was shocked. He was idling for awhile now that he thought he was already asleep. He held his chest and gave out a big sigh, then checked his phone.

It was Sei, calling him.

For some reason, Kouki intensely blushed and stared at Sei’s assigned photo in his phone. He recalled that he took the photo while Sei was busy checking out something that caught his eye. He thought it was cute.

But of course, the phone wouldn’t answer itself.

“S-Sei?” Kouki stuttered, feeling nervous.

“…” Kouki heard nothing but only breathing.

“Sei?” He answered again, waiting for a reply.

“I miss you.” Sei confessed.

Kouki was flabbergasted to an extent that he hang up on his lover. He squeezed his phone and buried his face in his knees. He felt like a silly girlfriend being crazy happy and giddy. He felt his heart squeeze and beating faster than usual.

Yes, he was happy. So happy he could die.

His phone rang again and he answered, but placed it on his ear slowly. Kouki didn’t answer but was just patiently waiting for Sei to speak first.

“…” Sei’s breathing was all he could hear, but Kouki still waited. Until he heard a chuckle.

“You’re so cute, Kouki,” Sei commented, chuckling again. “Were you embarrassed?”

Kouki’s face went hotter and yelled, “B-Bakashi!” He stuttered again and hang up for the second time. But his phone rang again. He answered it anyway.

“I’m sorry, I was just teasing you,” Sei said. “But I really do miss you.”

There was a kick in Kouki’s heart but somehow, he was calmed down. “S-Same here.”

“Let’s go on a date, soon?” Sei suggested.

Kouki smiled and gently said, “Yeah. That would be great.”

They both hanged up after talking about their date. Later that night both of them couldn’t sleep, thinking of each other was making them crazy. They couldn’t wait to see each other again. But for sure, the wait will be worth it.

After all, they were both special. They were each other’s first love.

And they will never let go of each other.

 

_**And I found** _  
_**A very special love in you** _  
_**It's a feeling that's so totally new** _  
_**Over and over** _  
_**It's burning inside** _  
_**I found** _  
_**A very special love in you** _  
_**And it almost breaks me in two** _  
_**Squeezing me tighter** _  
_**But I'm never gonna let go** _

 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
